À jamais tiens
by Melticolor
Summary: Après le retour de Sherlock, John a tout pour être heureux et pourtant... Un peu de fluff parce que ça fait du bien et... Venez lire, vous verrez bien!


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!**

 **Si on pouvait mettre de la musique sur ffnet, je choisirais _Thriller_ pour accompagner cette intro. Oui je sais, ça fait une éternité que j'ai rien publié mais il s'est passé des tas de choses, enfin, une chose et... **

**Enfin bref, me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures sur ce site que j'adore, parce que les gens ici sont géniaux, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là avec le larmoyant et vous laisser à votre lecture!**

 **Oh, juste une dernière chose, je sais que c'est un peu court pour un retour en fanfare mais j'ai écrit avec mes tripes alors...**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture!**

 _À jamais tiens_

Quand Sherlock avait sauté, John n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Il s'était engagé une nouvelle fois dans l'armée, pour deux ans. Il se persuadait que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'adrénaline et de changer d'air mais au fond, tout au fond, il espérait se faire tirer dessus. Et pas à l'épaule.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés et John était revenu du front, toujours en vie. Mais la blessure de la mort de Sherlock avait été remplacée par celle de la guerre. Autant la première fois, il s'en était bien sorti, du moins grâce à son colocataire. Mais il revenait brisé et son psy ne pourrait rien pour lui cette fois-ci. Chaque jour, quand il se levait vers cinq heures du matin après un cauchemar qui le laissait trempé de sueur, il passait devant la commode ou son arme était rangée. Et chaque jour il se demandait quand il aurait finalement le courage de passer à l'acte.

Dieu merci, une année plus tard, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé. Pourquoi _Dieu merci_? Son enfoiré de colocataire n'était en fait jamais mort et il avait fini par réapparaître. Il avait fallu du temps, mais les deux hommes s'étaient finalement rendu compte que s'ils étaient inséparables, ce n'était sans doute pas par hasard et ils coulaient des jours heureux au 221 B. Mais John, s'il était le plus comblé des hommes était toujours déchiré, au fond.

Bien sûr, c'était la guerre, bien sûr, c'était le traumatisme de la mort de Sherlock, toujours présent même si ce dernier était revenu. Bien sûr son amant était là pour lui et l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait et bien sûr il avait tout pour être heureux. Mais ça n'allait pas. Et John ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à surmonter tout ça. Et ça le minait.

Ce qui le fatiguait le plus était que ses phases de déprime se pointaient sans prévenir, et sans raisons apparentes la plupart du temps. Il se sentait comme sur des montagnes russes mais il ne pouvait pas en sortir, toujours forcé à repartir pour un tour.

La journée avait été bonne. Sherlock et lui s'étaient levés autour des huit heures et avaient pris un bon petit-déjeuner. Même son détective avait avalé une tartine, fait suffisamment rare pour être relevé. Ils avaient ensuite reçu un appel de Lestrade concernant une affaire à priori insoluble mais finalement très rapidement bouclée par le duo de choc. Leur soirée étant libre, ils s'étaient rendu chez Angelo, où ils acceptèrent la bougie « spéciale ambiance romantique » sans rechigner.

Le wagon était monté, monté, monté mais tout ce qui monte doit redescendre un jour et John, coincé sur son siège n'eut même pas le temps de lever les bras que la machine infernale dévalait la pente. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse ahurissante. Sherlock, qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de son amant se précipita vers les commandes, tenta de ralentir l'engin qui s'immobilisa finalement, dans un équilibre précaire, en bas de la pente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le noiraud.

-Je sais pas, tu sais bien.

-Tu veux en parler ? Ça m'éclaircit toujours les idées quand je suis sur un cas difficile. »

John hésita. Comment lui dire qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il savait en même temps ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il le rendait à la fois heureux, le plus heureux des hommes, et triste comme jamais ? Plusieurs fois, le médecin avait voulu parler à Sherlock mais il n'avait jamais trouvé les mots.

« Sortons d'ici, tu veux. »

Il voulait tout lui dire, il avait peut-être raison, en parler lui rendrait peut-être les idées plus claires. Si c'était possible, c'était probablement ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils marchaient le long des allées de Regent's Park. Comme il n'y avait personne, ils se tenaient par la main et un silence à la fois confortable et plein d'attente régnait entre eux.

« Le problème, dit John, c'est que j'ai tout pour être heureux mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis revenu vivant de la guerre, j'ai un toit sur ma tête, de quoi manger chaque jour que Dieu fait. J'ai un travail qui m'intéresse et un autre qui me passionne. Et le plus important, je t'ai toi. Je t'ai toi qui rends mon quotidien tellement… Je sais pas, tout est juste plus beau quand tu es là. Tu me soutiens, tu m'écoutes, tu m'encourages, tu me rends heureux. Tu fais tout ça, pour moi et uniquement pour moi. Je me sens toujours si précieux à tes yeux. Et je me sens tellement bien à tes côtés. Tellement mieux qu'avant. Et pourtant, quelque chose cloche. Je n'arrive pas à aller mieux. Je n'arrive pas à être heureux. Il y a toujours ces moments où j'ai envie de disparaître, et même de fondre en larmes. Et toi tu es là, tu essaies de me remonter le moral et tu y arrives la plupart du temps mais ça va pas quand même. Alors je me demande ce qui va pas chez moi et ça me met encore plus au fond du trou. Pourquoi malgré tout cette mélancolie s'insinue partout en moi ? Et finalement, quand j'ai réussi à enterrer tout ça, en apparence, tout va mieux. Jusqu'à la prochaine crise. Et je comprends pas pourquoi. Vraiment pas. Déduis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois ! J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ! »

John avait le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux. Au milieu de sa tirade, ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et s'étaient mis face-à-face. Sherlock prit John dans ses bras et le serra fort, le temps que la pression redescende un peu. Et quand son médecin se fut calmé, il remonta son menton doucement jusqu'à ce que leur regard se croisent. John plongea dans le bleu océan des yeux de Sherlock et il aurait aimé s'y noyer.

« Je ne suis pas tout puissant John, et je ne peux probablement rien de plus pour toi que ce que je te donne déjà. J'aimerais pourtant. Mais tu sais très bien que même si tu le voulais tu ne pourrais pas me donner ta souffrance, et tu sais aussi que ton esprit n'est pas rationnel. Même moi, je n'ai pas réussi à enfermer mes sentiments pour toi dans mon palais mental. J'espère de tout cœur que tu iras mieux un jour et d'ici là, tu pourras compter sur moi. Je te le promets, je resterai toujours auprès de toi et quoi qu'il arrive, et si tous les soirs je dois te réconforter et bien soit, je le ferai. Parce que je t'aime.»

Sherlock ponctua son discours par un baiser doux sur les lèvres de John. Un baiser léger, qui s'attarda un peu, pour lui signifier tout ce qu'on ne peut pas dire par les mots. Le cœur de John s'emballa, comme celui d'une adolescente. Il adorait être embrassé ainsi par Sherlock.

Il avait confiance, tout irait bien. Sherlock l'avait promis, il serait toujours là pour lui. Et tant que son détective serait là pour lui, et lui pour son détective, tout irait bien.

Sur ces réflexions, ils reprirent leur chemin dans la nuit, leurs doigts enlacés comme s'ils ne devaient jamais se quitter.


End file.
